


On The Offensive

by nicholarichardson



Series: We Are Vorta [10]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fake Science, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sexual Situations, Violence, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholarichardson/pseuds/nicholarichardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for taking so long, but new job means new responsibilities, and they have to come first if I want the internet to keep flowing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long, but new job means new responsibilities, and they have to come first if I want the internet to keep flowing.

"As you can see, the planet suits your needs. It is well within Federation borders and close to trading route should you wish to join into the trade groups." General Josdada explained as he showed the planet schematics to Borath and Keevan. Both Vorta were being the shown their options whilst they were being ferried to and from different locations. 

"And all we have to do is mine what you need every few days and we can do as we wish on 'our world'." Borath asked.

"It'll be a little more complicated that that. It will be a long while before your kind will be excepted. The Dominion isn't exactly a welcome name right now."Josdada said. That was an understatement. In the past for days they had managed to convert fourteen more captured Vorta, but they had lost five star ships, one science station and three colonies. The death count was nearly ten thousand, and there was little they could do to stop it, News of the renegade J'Hem Hadar had been welcomed with both elation and trepidation.If they truly were changing sides then it was a huge advantage to them, but if it was some kind of trick they were leaving themselves open to huge risks.But they couldn't be picky with there allies. They need all they could get. So far the Dinobulans and Ferengi were planning on joining the war effort. This was a huge surprise. The ferengi generally didn't like the cost of war,but if the Dominion took control the strict trading regulations would leave them with little if any profit. And that just wouldn't hold. So they would join the war. It was going to be interesting,that was for sure.

Until then Borath and Keevan were doing there best to help, even if that meant entertaining these kinds of generals, the kind trying to buy their co-opertion. Not that they wouldn't take the bribe. After the war was over they would need all the help they could get.

"Of course we will take your offer into consideration. But we will have to discuss this with Weyoun before we make any definitive answer." 

They left after that, grateful to be heading back to DS9. Keevan needed a time to plan his next moves and Borath just wanted to make sure that Weyoun was okay. After everything had happened with the J'hem Hadar he had gotten one brief message saying everything was hectic and then nothing. That had been four days ago. He was starting to worry.

"Missing the missus?"Keevan asked and Borath frowned.

"Don't call him that."

"Sorry. Though I must say I never saw him as an option for you."

"Why."

"Because the last time you had a lover SHE was almost certainly a SHE."

Borath shook his head,"So. Things are a little different now. We're hardwired differently. And Weyoun has a personality very similar to the women I have partnered with."

"I know, which is what is so strange to me. I've partnered with both Enris and Giata but I don't find myself attracted to Gelnon. Though I haven't seen him in a few years so it may be different when I do."

"Perhaps you'll fall hopelessly in love." 

Keevan grimaced "I hope not. Luaren would kill me."

"Most likely Keevan."The two of them turned the corned and entered the Transporter room."Maybe she actually has a chance now."

That got a chuckle out of the other. As they stepped onto the transporter pad the two of felt the familiar sensation of transport, finding selves on the new vessel, and surrounded by guards. Borath gave a sigh. This was the third time they'd arrived on a ship to an armed guard. What the hell were two lone vorta meant to do?

* * * * * * * * * *

Alani was relaying information back and forth between herself and Dera. Both were working hard, but the Federation was studying each message to make sure that they weren't hiding anything from them. Since their guests had arrived The vorta were under strict observation. Weyoun could understand it, but he found it annoying to having to share lab space with men with guns.

Alani had not slept since her conversion, her brain filled with guilt and anger and determination. Eventually she had to be sedated to get her to rest and Weyoun was extremely worried. No other vorta had had such a reaction to the conversion. Yes they all felt guilt, and at times it was crushing, but Alani seemed to think that non stop working herself to death was going to be helpful in making amends.

He had spoken with Ezri about it and she had said,"To be honest I had expected this to happen sooner. Each of the converted are having to dealing with lifetimes of guilt, but Alani has live much longer than the rest of you. Whilst many of you were following orders, Alani was directly resposible for several...."

"Devastating genetic diseases and loss of life?" Weyoun offered. Because it was true. Alani had been in charge of projects to create viruses that would kill in an instant or take generations to destroy a species. She'd made changes to life forms in order to facilitate the Founders order and her own experiments. Her crimes could number in the millions over the years she has existed.At the rate she was going she'd collapse from exhaustion soon. But that was the least of his worries.

Weyoun was getting headaches. Headaches and visions that made no sense to him.All he saw in these dreams would darkened rooms and caves. Voices commenting on how the changes was so strange. He felt raging anger, his mind being like it's been torn apart. He had words of comfort,promises of salvation and,more importantly, the promise of Revenge. And the voice he heard speak this was the voice of Damar. The same Damar who was leading the Cardasian resistance.

Weyoun had been shocked when it heard the news, but also delighted that his former comrade had managed to break free of the Dominion control. But he was playing an extremely dangerous game with the lives of the Cardasian people. Leaders who didn't do what the Dominion wanted usually found their loved ones in dire situations. Weyoun hoped that Damar had been sensible enough to send his family away into hiding. As long as they stayed hidden Damar wouldn't really have to worry about losing anyone. Weyoun had learned a long time ago that Rebels and resistance fighters would fight tooth and nail as long as they had something to fight for. But dead loved ones usually lead to Guilt, and the will to continue fighting would often dwindle. A rare few would fight for revenge but why you know for a fact that they were few and far between. And with carddasia being a species that prides itself on family values, causing the death of their loved ones would probably make the resistance fighters lose hope. Speaking of Guilt, that was probably what was causing Weyoun to dream about Damar. He felt guilty for the way he had treated him. Hopefully Weyoun would get a chance to apologize.

He hoped that he would get the chance to apologize for so many wrongs. 

Weyoun went over all of this in his mind was the sat in the replimat. It was quiet, a lot of the station's residents having left for their own and their family safety. Only the most Federations soldiers,Bajoran security force and the most determined store owners head remained. 

And of course Quark was still there. He was currently eating some kind of beetle soup whilst pretending not to watch his nephew and his friend Jake. It had become obvious to many of the stations residence that the two boys will be coming closer. There was quite a bit of gossip about the current status of a relationship. After all if the emissary's son was going to date a a common ferengi it was going to cause quite a stir on Bajor. Weyoun himself tried not to listen to the gossip, but whenever he was around the two he could smell the attraction, the affection and the friendship. It could take awhile but there was no doubt that those two would end up a couple. It seems that quark had taken quite an interest in the pair. And surprisingly it had nothing to do with profit. Quark was merely worried for his nephew. It was sweet.

Weyoun wondered if the Vorta would eventually worry about their young ones love lives like this. Then spent a few moments quietly panicking at the fact that there would eventually be young ones. Infants and Adolescents they would raise. The thought was both amazing and terrifying. His fear must have shown because he jumped when Quark asked,"Are you alright, you look pale, or paler than normal."

"What, oh I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Must have been some scary thoughts. Want to come and get a drink? Half price on all Sythahol."

Weyoun laughed. "Still trying to entice the customers?"

"I have to. Its never been so slow. Even my staff have left."Well, the dabo girls had, Quark didn't mention he'd helped a couple of the younger ferengi get on ships heading for the home world. The eight young bar tenders and waiters had signed up to help fight in the coming battles. He happy because he wouldn't have to pay them hazard pay for working in a dangerous location like the stupid, re-drawn contracts stated. One day he would get back at his brother for that. But right now with most of his staff gone, he was only paying the two older ferengi, Hooy and Fung were the only ones remaining, growing the over time latinum. Annoying as it it was, it was still less of a loss compared to paying a full staff, but he was still risking loss with so few customers."So why not? All the hard work you've been doing, a drink won't hurt."

"As much as I would love to spend an evening drinking watered down synth ale I'll decline. I have other things to do."

"I couldn't entice you with my private stock of Romulan Ale?"

"No, I'm quite..." Weyoun caught the scent of curiosity and the barest hint of the desire from the barkeep, and swiftly made his excuses."Alright. If you'll excuse me." 

Bashir had warned him that there was a chance his new pheromones could make people attracted to him, he just wished it hadn't been Quark.He was quite happy with the attention he was getting from Borath. He was slightly embarrassed by the fact that he was currently on the verge of a relationship with his old friend. Just like Borath he has never been attracted towards men. He was scared, but he realized that that whether or not it was scary it was going to happen.As he walked towards his quarters he spotted colonel Kira walking towards him. She did not look happy. 

"We need to talk right now." 

"What's happened" he asked." 

"Did you know that other Vorta could be converted by coming into contact with converted tissue?" 

"No, I didn't." Weyoun looked utterley confused,"Why are you asking?" 

"Because I just got word from the Carddasian resistance that they have a Weyoun clone. A Converted Weyoun Clone." 

"That's not possible." 

"It is. It is because Damar introduced DNA to his system and has him in custody." 

And suddenly all of Weyoun's dreams made sense. Feelings of anger and guilt and pain and confusion. Damar's voice comforting him. It also Disturbed him, because if he was catching glimpses of The other Weyoun, was that Weyoun catching glimpses of him.


	2. Chapter Two

Droca flew above him as they traveled, the Tilla moving easily through the forest. The bipeds looked like thing ground birds, their bodies covered in scales. They were dark, green and fast. They were kind of temperamental, so only a few would actually ride them. The one Keevan rode was Sil, a female who was a mother. She had only bitten him once, and that was because he'd trodden on her tail.That was the only time she has attacked and since then she had been a wonderful companion.

The road swiftly heading towards the riverside, and Keevan knew at any point they would meet the village guards. Keevan hope it was someone he knew because explaining everything to someone he didn't know was going to be difficult. Even with Droca with him the guards might use to shoot first and ask questions later. But that might actually serve them well if the warnings Droca had brought were true. Keevan himself wasn't sure he believed the shapeshifter. If there really were Monsters coming to kill them then was there really any point in fighting though. There was more than one vorta who would gladly treat these beings as gods. Would kneel before them and let them take their lives.

He slowed his tilla to a halt before dismounting, and waited for Droca to join him. 

"We'll walk from here." 

"I don't know it may be safer to remain mounted in case we have to run." 

Before they could begin to argue there was rustling in the nearby undergrowth. A young woman came darting out with a child held to her chest. Her eyes were full of panic and she stalled for a moment when she saw the two of them. 

"Something has come. My village is burning." She said and I'd the tilla behind them. 'We must flee."

Keevan believed her but still had to see for himself. "Wait for me here. If I am not back by the time the sun reaches its peak leave without me."

Droca nodded and guided the women and child closer to the trees. Keevan took off at a run,keeping close to the trees and low to the ground. Being on ground level was always nerve racking but sometimes necessary. As he ran he noticed that there was smoke in the air. He could smell it coming from-

He came to a drop and saw out towards the river was a column of smoke rising high into the air. And floating above the devastation was a large Grey and gold behemoth that seemed to radiate fear. His stomach grew tight and he turned to run back to Droca and the others only to come face to face with....something hideous. Scaled skin covered a giant off what could vaguely be called a man. Before Keevan could cry out a warning it did something to the shiny shape in its arms and light erupted from the end. It was the last thing Keevan remembered before jolting awake.

He was in his quarters upon Deep Space Nine, the room small and silent. He touched his chest and the phantom memory of the plasma rifles strike. As he did he spotted his markings. It was so strange that he should look so different, as it led to all kinds of questions. Like why did the Founders take so much. Not just looks and taste, but they got rid of an entire gender in there quest to dominate the vorta. And the J'Hem Hadar? Had they once been another species. Had they once have culture and families and life. Or had they always been killing machines.

Speaking of J'Hem Hadar Keevan was still surprised that so many were rebelling. There had always been rumors of rebellion, but only a handful had ever actually attempted it. Now that the Founders had chosen the path of mass destruction to invasion, it seemed as though the whole weapons locker had blown. No matter how hard they tried the door wasn't going to close on it without some major damage control. Or major changes to the door. 

Rubbing spot on his chest again even decided he wasn't getting any more sleep tonight, and got up to get something to drink. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get images out of his head. Kept seeing the faces of Droca and that poor woman. He saw the faces of the Elders and those of friends his head to warn other tribes. An entire planet had probably been wiped clean of intelligent life and all that was left with memories pulled out of the ether by some aliens that lived on another plane of existence. To be perfectly honest Keevan wasn't sure if he would ever get used to the knowledge that poured into his head. Moments of life that may or may not have been his. Were these visions the memories of the man that killed and was cloned from, or were they just a random man who shared a little bit of his DNA. A distant relative who wore his face. Or maybe it was just a stranger who has been chosen because his memories would most deeply affect Keevan. And they did affect him. 

How could they not, when he felt the emotions of those involved as though they were his own. 

"Synthahol." He said to the replicator before heading over to his desk.If he couldn't sleep he might as well try and get some work done.

* * * * * * * * * *

Weyoun finally finished his debriefings it was early in the morning. He was exhausted,almost asleep on feet as he entered his quarters. He was so tired he almost didn't see Borath asleep on the couch. The moment he was going to leave him there, but relented not because he was worried about Borath's neck but because he didn't want to hear the other complain about it the next day.

"Wake up Borath, you can't sleep there."

"Hm, oh. Your back." Sitting up a little straighter and stretching out his neck."Whats the time?"

"You don't want to know. But I'm not expected back until no tomorrow-today." Weyoun slipped out of his jacket and went to his bedroom. He didn't bother with a shower, instead he just went to his bed and sat down, dealing with his shoes. Borath had followed him, leaning against the door frame.

"Are you okay. I heard you a had it pretty rough."

"I've got renegade J'Hem Hadar, a limited supply of white and a scientist trying to work herself to death. What little trust I have garnered is at risk because half the station thinks I planned this to try and retake the Station and I keep getting odd looks from the Bajorans because they think I've 'communed' with the gods." Weyoun, put his boots under the bed. "And I have to work with Keevan tomorrow."

"You know, If you need help I'm available for the next few days. I have less than nothing to do."

"You can rest. I might have to leave the station for a little while."Weyoun said,"So you'll have to take over my work here."

"Why do you have to go!" Borath asked, alarmed. He came and sat beside Weyoun, hand resting on his shoulder."Did something happen"

"Weyoun Seven has been converted. We need to know how much of a threat he could be to us."

Borath sat still for a moment before asking,"Why didn't the Founders order his destruction."

"I haven't a clue. I think Damar may have thought his rebellion would succeed by having a traitorous Vorta amongst them. Or he could hold him for ransom. We both know the Changelings would give a lot for a converted vorta to study."Weyoun rubbed his eyes,I may have a connection to him, but I can't be certain."

"This could end very badly for us. If the conversion went wrong...." 

"Can we could have a traitor on the inside of resistance."Weyoun shook his head and leaned against Borath."They'll be sending people to help them. Specialists in gorilla and subversive warfare."

Borath snorted a laugh and then apologized,"There going to send a Bajoran terrorist, aren't they."

"There sending Kira."Weyoun said and Borath went pale.

"Well, that should be...interesting."

Weyoun said nothing and just leaned into it,letting the other still sleep warm body lull his mind. He needed to sleep.

"I'm going to bed. Your welcome to stay."He said and stood So could slide off his under shirt as he went to retrieve his pajamas. Borath leaned back on his hands and watched Weyoun change his cloths,enjoying the site. Soft around the edges but not in a bad way, eyes path trailing down his back and shapely legs. On there way back up they were caught on the chest wound he had. Borath had never before seen a scar on a vorta,at least not on a live one. It was larger than he thought,and still healing. Weyoun had refused having it fully healed. He watched Weapon wince slightly as he stretched and the scar tissue pulled.

"Painful."Borath asked.

"Yes. But a pain I will live with."Weyoun touched it for a moment and then shook his head."I still can't believe I did that."

"Kill a Changeling. You didn't have a choice,it would have killed you if you hadn't made the first move."

"If I'd moved faster one of our own would still be alive. Falta wouldn't be dust in the galaxy."

Borath slipped out of his shoes before coming to stand next to his friend. "Do not blame yourself for what happened to him. You did what you could. You killed the damn thing. Justice was served and that's that."

Weyoun didn't believe him but excepted the comfort offered. 

"Now lets sleep,we both need it."

* * * * * * * * * *

Kira sat staring at the mission plan and trying to figure out why the hell she had agreed to this. She was going into Cardasian territory and she was going in willingly. Hose was insane. 

"Your regretting it,aren't you."

Kira jumped slightly as Odo came into room. "No. Just...worried about how this will play out."

"Everyone is."Odo waited for Kira to stand,careful not to approach to swiftly when she was in a mood like this. She was on edge and worried. Odo knew that she could go off in a heart beat. 

"I just don't get how they think i'll be able to help. I gave them two dozen other names and they still want me." She stood and began to pace."I blew these people up less than ten years ago and yet they still think I'm the best choice?"

Again Odo was silent, letting Kira finish.

"And what if I can't do it. These men could be men I've met, men I'll want dead. What if I can't keep old anger from clouding my judgment?"

"Because you know the job is to important."Odo said and watched as Kira suddenly went a little limp.

"Your right, you always are. I have to do this."She sat on her couch and put her head in her hands."I'm just glad your coming with me. Together we may just accomplish the mission."

Odo had a look pass over his face that Kira didn't like much."What was that look for."

"You didn't get the message. It's not just us goming."

"Who else. Sisko? Bashir?"

"Garak. Garak will be joining us. He knows the planet, the culture and the still has connections. They may not be useful but they will give us a place to start." He went and sat beside her and smiled."We'll be leaving tomorrow. Sisko want's us ready for debriefing by 12:00 hours."

"Why on earth do they think bringing Garak is a good idea."

"I have a theory, but I need to speak with Garak himself before I can be sure."

Leaning against Odo Kira felt his arm wrap around her."Well be sure to let me know. I don't want to be left out of the loop where Garak is involved."

"You'll be the first to know."

* * * * * * * * * *

Sisko sat in his office and thought not about the vorta but another one of his crew. Bashir. His doctor was a good man,brilliant and kind if not a little over eager. His enhanced status was a shock but meant nothing to Sisko. Bashir had proven himself time and again and no one who knew him believed him a danger. The doctors who changed him had been careful not to repeat past mistakes. Careful not to create another Khan. 

It seemed as though others were attempting to repeat the process. 

Garak and Bashir had found evidence that was circumstantial at best,but it was drawing a picture that was terrifying to hear. The federation,or Section 31,was attempting to create more like Bashir. Men of brilliant minds and physical presence who weren't a risk to there creators. Spies and assassins who were loyal only to the federation. 

And that in turn led to another fear that Sisko couldn't get rid of. In their grasp were vorta who hand't been converted yet. Whose minds were still loyal to the Dominion. Whose genetics were loyal. Genetics that could be studied and transferred. It looked suspiciously like Section 31 was trying to create super human slaves. The thought made Sisko sick. His forebrain was saying no,that wasn't something that would be allowed. They wouldn't do that. But this was also a group of people who had infected an innocent, had infected Odo with a virus that would murder his kind. In the back of his head he was contemplating ways to revealing these plans. How to stop his hideous betrayal of Federation Codes and Morals that none could forgive. 

And it was happening whilst he sat at his desk. The investigation was quietly being blocked. Information was going missing before it could be read,people were suddenly unavailable to talk or data logs were 'accidentally' erased from the system. And now Garak was being sent to the most dangerous place for himself at that moment. He wasn't meant to be going with Kira and Odo. He was meant to be decoding messages and helping O'Brien find a way to get around Cardassian defenses. Instead he was being sent to help rebels. Men who held no love for the Obsidian Order,and enemies who would love to see him dead. And without his Bashir would have no choice but to work alone and without the help of the one man who could help him most. Sisko had tried to find where the orders had come from,but so far he had been led in circles. Someone didn't want anything other than circumstantial evidence left. And considering Bashir had had someone try and remotely access his private logs,someone didn't want that seen either.Someone was standing ion the way of a very big secret. 

And Sisko didn't know how to deal with it. There were still so many who feared genetic altering to an almost hysterical point. If anyone had been born there was a very good chance they could be sentenced to live out there lives in exile. The thought was a disgusting one. Whoever was born was an innocent. Julian Bashir had no choice in his enhancements. His parents were to blame for that. Yet if the Federation had wanted they could have made his life hell. Angering Julian would cause far to many problems. But leaving him be, letting him live his life.... would make him think twice about risking it all. 

Sisko had spoken a long time with Juliann and the more he listened the more he began to realize why Julian was so angry. Not that his DNA was being used illegally, not that so many like him were treated so badly, but because his father and the doctors involved may have planned for this. That when changing him they had made sure to keep samples to offer up should they be found out. They were willing to create more enhance humans. Unless that had been the plan all along. 

Had Julian's father seen the chance to be forever remember in the child he had produced. Rather than be forgotten as the man with the dull child, create something better, and be remember as the man who created the new, improved humanity. Richard Bashir wouldn't be the first. Or it could have been Julia's mother who suggested it. Both? There were far to many variable.

And none could be proven without more evidence. Sisko could only hope they had a breakthrough soon, because he had a bad feeling. And this bad feeling had him fearing not just for Bashir, but everyone else in the federation.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm going to aim for some action of both kinds in this fic, but I don't know when right now. Will try and finish the next chapter soon.

"I am not going in there." The soldier said, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning."I have been knocked out by pheromones, slapped, scratched and called names in more languages that I knew existed, and bitten twice. You can deal with him."

Damar gave a heavy sigh."Fine. I'll deal with the vorta. But I cannot believe you are afraid of Weyoun of all people." 

The guard looked shame faced but it didn't stop him from letting Damar from taking over, and left. Damar had hoped that he would agree to stay with Weyoun, because with all honesty he was just as scared. The transformation had been slower than the other vorta because it hadn't been done by real contact. Weyoun had sobbed, begged to be killed before he could betray his gods, he and screamed and raged against nightmares and tried to kill himself a dozen different ways until the hold his genetics had on him failed and he became a free thinking being. He was a mess of conflicting emotions and hormones that was currently curled up in a ball on his bad facing the wall.

"Your refusing to see the medic."

"What's the point. He has no idea whats wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you, he just needs to check on your physical process." Damar got closer and knelt next to the curled up being,"And you wounds need checking. After you threw the scanner at him he won't bring in the re generator. He doesn't want you to break it."

"My wounds are fine."

Shaking his head Damar stood up and grabbed Weyoun's arm, forcing him to sit up. He looked awful. His skin was pale and if it was possible he had lost weight. his hair was flat and lifeless and his eyes were dull. The only time he seemed to be alive was when he was angry.

"Let go."

"No. And don't even think of using that pheromone trick to knock me. That won't make me leave." 

"No, but it will make you shut up." 

"Do I have to tie you up to get you to co operate."

"You've drugged, ripped my psyche to shreds and kidnapped me. Do your damn worst."

Damar could feel his anger rising, and surprisingly felt his stomach turn in a way that was usually reserved for pretty women. It was a common sensation since Weyouns physical changes had completed. Add that to the way he argued and Damar was beginning to see why so many Cardassians took alien lovers. But he forced the feeling away and took hold of Weyound wrists. The jagged lines wear he had attempted to slit his wrist were no longer as easy to bleed as they once were since the Vorta had stopped trying to reopen them. Then he touched Weyoun's chin so he would lift his head. There had been a very deep hole at one point, sealed before the medic refused to come back in. There was also vibrantly mottled bruising from an attempt at hanging himself. 

When his worship genetics had failed he had tried to stop killing himself for about twelve hours. Then he started to try and do it from guilt. It had taken a while before he realized that Damar wasn't going to let that happen and had now stopped. But he was not happy. He refused to co operate with them unless it involved destroying the Dominion. He had a one track mind and it was on revenge. Revenge for his enslavement, revenge for friends lost and revenge for planets defeated.

"We've got visitors coming. The federation is sending us a professional in gorilla war fair." Damar said,"And Odo is coming with them. They'll be here in four days."

Weyoun looked both guilty and angry. "And your telling me because..."

"I need you to speak with him. And there sending an additional man to help you. "

"Who? Some well meaning Federation doctor?"

"Weyoun 6."

That shut Weyoun up. His mouth hung open like a fish and he tried to make sound, but nothing came out. It would have been funny if not for the fearful look in his eyes.

"Why does that scare your so much."

"They activated me to try and scare him. To show he was replace-able. To activate a new clone whilst one is active is a way of punishing the first. To show he has done wrong and that his death is near. Or to track down defectives. "Weyoun suddenly couldn't meet Damar's eyes,"There is still fear there. I shouldn't be scared, but I am."

Damar shook his head,"You'll lose it as time goes on. But I'm more worried about your reaction to Odo. From what intel we have gathered a freed Vorta's reaction to a changeling can be extreme. I'd prefer it if u didn't try and kill him." Damar sat on the edge of Weyoun's cot and watched as the his face turned from the odd angry/frightened to indignant.

"I can control myself Damar. I'm not some child." 

"Your recent behaviour says otherwise."

For a moment Damar thought Weyoun was going to hit him,but he held back. "I will try to control myself."

Just then the lights flicked and went out,and the door made a sound that sounded suspiciously like the auto lock engaging.

"I do hope the Federation brings us a spare generator. This one is awfully unreliable."

"Well the J'Hem Hadar had them surprisingly well guarded for old design generators."

"Standard procedure when dealing with new Dominion members. All technology that could be a threat must be guarded."Weyoun drew his knees up and rested his head on them."I once got stuck guarding a two hundred year old computer because it contained a single micro circuit of supposedly dangerous material."

"The Dominion can be petty." Damar said. It was still odd not to see Weyoun jump off the handle at a remark like that. Instead he just gave a sad little smile.

"You have no idea."

* * * * * * * * * *

Kira was nervous. They had left the safety Federation space and were closing in on the co-ordinates for the rendezvous. Odo was at the control panel whilst Garak kept his eyes on the sensor screen.

Weyoun was asleep, and had been for nearly four hours. When he finally woke up Kira snapped at him,"Glad someones so relaxed."

"I haven't been getting much sleep."Weyoun said, sitting up and trying to work the kink out of his back.

"So I've heard."Garak said, the smirk in his voice unmissable. Weyoun glowered at him but said nothing, Odo did instead.

"What have you heard."

"He's heard nothing." Weyoun said.

"Oh please, Even I know that Borath's been in your quarters more than the ones he was given last week." Kira said,"And your together 80% of the time."

"Oh please, I think people have better things to gossip about than my and Borath's friendship" Weyoun said, hoping his embarrassment didn't show.

Kira snorted,"Friendship? Half the stations waiting for the announcement."

"I haven't heard it,"Odo turned to look at Weyoun."Should I be worried about this? Possible plots against the station"

"Oh....shut up"Weyoun pouted and sulked a little. Never in his entire existence had he met worse gossips than the ones that called DS9 their home. Garak smirk was wiped clean when something was picked up on the sensors.

" Ship detected. Its giving off a signal."he said,it matches the sensor readings given by the resistance. "

"We fire two blasts in the opposite direction and wait for the communication."

Odo sent the photon blasts out into space and after a few moments the comm system signaled incoming message.

"Blood wine is bad for the digestion." a voice said.

"Only if its drunk on an empty stomach." Kira answered and they waited. And waited .

"Please fly directly to the following co ordinates."

* * * * * * * * * *

"What is this place."

"Old mining facility. We'll be heading back to Cardassia prime but needed a stop over point to gather our forces." The guard said as he led them towards the sleeping quarters,"The main meeting room is down here. Damar wanted to make sure that everyone could get there quickly so chose a room down here."

As they walked Weyoun noticed the stares he was getting, the odd little looks an whispers as he past by. When they reached meeting hall, there was only a long desk and a handful of seats. And two people. Damar and Weyoun. Damar looked as he normally did,stoic and unimpressed. But the other Weyoun looked tired. His has was disheveled and his new markings looked...raw,like they hadn't finished coming through. He spotted Weyoun Six and looked surprised. 

There were differences beyond clothing. Weyoun six wore black trousers and a brown shirt, the arms slightly to short and showing a few if his arm ridges. He was holding himself differently as well,comfortable in his own skin. His hair was starting to get a tiny bit longer than he kept it as a diplomat and had just enough length to give him a slightly wilder look to him. 

Weyoun seven moved like he was waiting for an attack. He wore his old clothes,jacket gone. He looked like he had lost weight in to short a while. Looked ill.

"What did you do to him." Kira asked,mind whirling as to why Weyoun Seven was in such a state.

"Nothing. But we know that using samples causes a change that takes longer."Damar said. Kira didn't look like she believed him. He gave a exasperated sigh and shook his head."Ask him your self if your don't believe me."

"She doesn't have to. I haven't been harm. Just...traumatized."

"How so?"Odo asked.

"Over nine solar cycles my genetic make up tore itself to pieces. I spent the first three trying to follow orders and kill myself. Then another two trying from guilt." he touched his wrist,and the dim Cardassian lighting the there visitors saw the bruising around his neck. Caught the tiniest glimpse of scabbing on the wrist."My body is still changing. I don't know when that will end."

* * * * * * * * * *

They were well organized and had a good supply stache, but had no real idea where they had to go from there. Kira was off explaining that they needed to split off into cells if they wanted to keep the Resistance safe should anyone be captured, and Odo was showing the few engineers they had with them how to use the Cardassian transport communications to piggy back their own messages.

And Garak was listening. He wandered to halls and listened to the troops chatting, he listened to men arguing and he listened to, and this surprised the hell out of him, a young women gossiping about her sister marriage. The young science officer was complaining that the man had completely disregarded the etiquette of romance and simply courted her in the most blatant and uncouth manor. This really didn't tell Garak much about the Dominion except that the youths were now abandoning the old rules and becoming exceptionally blunt. Garak personally blamed the off world influences but considering how he himself had changed.

But what he did pick up was that the Dominion was forcing out the old style governments. Customs and practices that were harmless were left alone but anything that could incite rebellion or harm the planets resources were being fazed out. Anyone trying to stop it happening was swiftly and brutality dealt with. It was almost exactly the same as Betazed, except their the population was being kept as a conquered. According to the federation spies Everyone was under house arrest unless they had a pass and the government had been obliterated. Suppression of all news and several of the strongest empathy and telepathic on the planet had been taken for...evaluation.

After Weyoun had explained the Dominions plans for the Betazoids the Federation was doing its best to smuggle as many Betazoids away from the war zone as possible. So far any that had been captured had been disappeared into Dominion labs. Why they would want to enhance human kinds mental abilities he didn't know, but it couldn't be for anything good. 

And most importantly, heard that Cardassia's young were being taught a new, purely Dominion outlook on life. You do not question the Dominion. You do not anger them. You do exactly what you are told,when you are told and you will live a happy life. Disobey, and you will not live at all.

Well, they weren't being that blunt,but they were teaching something most already knew with a few changes. Changes for self progression and the greater good of the planet and its allies. It was almost as if the -

Garak stopped that train and instead concentrated on the task before him. He had decided to help the current communications officer help decode the latest batch of sub space messages.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Three Genders?"

"Yes."

"Our species have three genders."

"Yes."

"And I'm turning into the third?"

"Technically you were always the third. its just the cloning process hijacked the process and made you full male for the sake of the Founders plans."Weyoun Six leaned against the wall,"Whatever they were at the time."

Weyoun Seven was sitting on his cot wearing an expression of pure terror."But I don't want to change gender. I'm happy as a man."

"Believe me when I say I know how you feel. It scared the crap out of me. And it'll only get more confusing as time goes on." Weyoun stared down at his feet,"I think I'm in a relationship with Borath."

"WHAT!" Seven snapped, looking up so fast Weyoun Six wondered how he didn't snapped his neck."Borath. Really. Why?"

"I don't know. He is kind, he has been of great help to me since he was freed and I-"

"He's male!"

Weyoun Six shook his head and grinned."Oh, you are going to be very confused over the nest few weeks my friend."

Weyoun Seven's head dropped down again and he was about to ask if this was some cosmic joke when the alarms sounded, and a guard was suddenly at there door.

"We have to go. We've been found."

* * * * * * * * * *

The troops moved out first, and managed to take out the Domnion ship, but more were one the way, Damar and three of his men boarded the small ship that Kira and her crew had come in with both Weyoun's, They left just as Four Dominion ships entered the system. 

"Where are we going?" Kira asked.

"We have a rendezvous in a star cluster. I'll programme the co-ordinates once I'm sure we haven't been followed."

"And then?"Weyoun Seven asked.

"We take the fight to them."


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have updated ages ago, but i lost work and then gained it again, and its been so hectic i've had no real time to write. This chapter is short, but I will try and update again soon as another chapter is in the works.

Cardassia had changed. As Garak listened into the local new casts and regular chatter. The public broadcast systems were filled with Dominon orientated stories and told of the victories,but none of the failures. Music and programming directed at the younger generations to help acclimatize them to Dominion rule and presence. The announcement of massive education reforms and -

"Learn anything good?"Odo asked, and Garak startled.

"Are you trying to give me heart attack?"

"Oh please,you knew I was here when the door opened." Odo huffed.

"Actually I didn't. I've spent the past three hours trying to glean new information. So far I've found nothing useful on any channel."

"What do you expect. Their hardly going to broadcast government secrets during the local news." Odo pointed out.

"For the past sixty years the Obsidian order had four separate messaging signals that would piggy back regular signals. This way no matter what happened to its people they would always have a way of receiving orders and information. It has not been silent since its creation."Garak said and put down his ear piece."So far I haven't heard a damn thing from it."

"You think they have infiltrated what's left of the obsidian order?"Odo asked.

"If the signals no longer exist then I fear the Obsidian order doesn't exist anymore."

"Is that such a bad thing."

"It is if my contacts are all dead. Getting in and out of some of our old hide outs is going to be difficult."

Odo grimaced in sympathy at the loss of eligible locations to operate out of.

Garak had a feeling the grimace was from the illness. Garak knew about the infection sweeping through the Founders,and that Odo had fallen prey to it. Julian was working hard to try and find away to cure it but so far....nothing good had happened. And Odo was getting worse. The average person couldn't see it but to someone who knew him,who observed what was normal and what was not,it was easy to see just how bad it was. He seemed frayed around the edges. The details he normally added to his face with ease were absent,as though to much detail was to much effort. But they didn't speak of it. To speak of it would be to admit that he was dying and that was knowledge Kira and Odo did not want staining their time together.

"So what do we do?"Odo asked.

"We deal with supply acquisition until I'm able to find somewhere safe we can hide. Or until we're caught."

"Hopefully not the latter."Odo said."I thought you might like to know that we are about to cross into Breen Space and Damar wants everyone ready. Their going to raid a small outpost before we separate out into smaller groups."

"A Breen outpost? And how do we know its safe?"

"Because a group of Ferengi went through there last week. A group that is pretty much set on bringing down the Dominion for the Safety of Profit." Odd gave a wry smile,"You wouldn't think the Ferengi would be so militant."

"There platinum at risk,what did you expect them to do?"Garak asked,standing up and feeling his joints pop slightly. "I think its time I tried talking to some of Damar's rebels. They might help me shred some light on...who knows."Garak shrugged."I'll probably only get gossip but sometimes loose lips reveal all kinds of things."

Odo followed him, noticing that every Cardasian he past seemed rather agitated. One or two looked downright disturbed. It didn't take long until they found out why.

The utilities room had been turned into a small closet for private meetings and the two Weyouns currently occupied it. Seven looked twice as disheveled as before,his eyes currently on the padd in his hand. Six was talking about the security issues of allowing the J'Hem Hadar to help the Carddasian rebellion.

"We have just enough White left to supplies those with us another two weeks, so long as we are careful with our rationing. "Six explained. "And since the J'hem Hadar left in a bit of a hurry they weren't bring stablising agent. If we move troops we risk losing white and we can't do that."

Seven gave a heavy sigh. "Its not like they would have been much use outside of battle. Last I heard they were using biometrics in order to allow the J'hem Hadar to receive orders. No scan, no plans."

"They really are losing trust in their slaves aren't they." Six said and Seven gave him a slightly scandalized look.

"So I take it the Founders are clamping down on solid's access to their plans?" Odo said.

"Like an Enqynian snapper." Seven explained."But that doesn't mean we are completely out the loop. Or without options, if your willing to take a few risks." he used his pad to pull up his hastily drawn schematics."I think we may be able to bug the communication hubs, so long as you don't mind using an ILS."

"IL?" Garak asked,

"Individual Life Suit, designed for working in a zero atmosphere environment. The access ports on the satellites have no security or sensors because no one would risk getting out of a ship and manually reprogramming the system." Seven pulled his map,"As you can see the satellites aren't well guarded because they don't think any ship could get close enough without being spotted. But if we send someone in a ILS and maybe a thruster system they can be in and out reasonably quickly."

"So what's stopping this plan." Odo asked.

"Oxygen. The job will take at least 16 hours, and the suit only has oxygen for 6."

"Can't you augment the suit in some way? Perhaps add larger taps." Garak asked, looking over the schematics and wondering if the had the right tools on board to do that.

"The only material we can use are also give off the same energy reading as proton torpedoes, so they would get picked up immediately."

"Also if you did this getting you out again may prove difficult." Odo said. "Though i suppose a shuttle craft may be able to get you in and out with speed."

"However we choose to fix the problem we need to do it soon. the ILS are only usable by Vorta, J'hem Hadar and Graxcates. we have three from a raided ship, and we haven't been able to disable the DNA readers. So it will have to be me." Seven explained, and nodded at Six,"Your DNA has probably changed to much, but my body is still changing. I may be slave enough to use the suit."

"That still doesn't solve the breathing problem."

"I may have an idea, but I don't think Colonel Kira will be too please to hear it." Garak said."

* * * * * * * * * *

"You stole the research" Kira snapped, angry and staring down at the report."You stole research from one of our greatest scientific minds and were going to publish it as a Cardassian invention. Of all the-"

"Colonel, I know you are angry and have every right to be, but we have very little time to test this and your in the way." Garak said, as he and Six carefully filled the tub in front them with the TLV. Total liquid ventilation had been around for centuries, but very few people actually used it due to the discomfort. but it was there best chance at getting to the satellite. "We need to test this as many times as we can before we reach the drop off point and I do not think that Weyoun Seven will be too pleased if something goes wrong with the testing stage."

Garak was actually lying, but he wanted colonel Kira to go away and let him get on with his job. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact the they would have to drown Weyoun seven to get this to work. Well, not drown, but hold him under long enough for his lungs to take in the oxygen rich gel. it would hold 23 hours worth of oxygen, nearly double what they would need for this plan to succeed. Seven himself wasn't pleased, but was willing to do it.

"I think my clone might be a little bit crazy."Six said."I honestly didn't think he would agree with this plan. "

"So you think it won't work" Garak asked

"Oh I think it will work, I just don't know what we're going to do with the information we get. some will be useful, but most will be useless. sorting through it all won't be fun." Weyoun took another padd from the near by table and squinted at it."We are going to be doing a lot of data shifting the next few weeks."

"I know the joys. I've had to go through so much Cardasian code since the war began I'm starting to dream in code." Garak said,"I think i have learned maybe two or three things of note. and most of it was troop deployment and replacement in the outer colonies."

"Its better than nothing."

"True. But I have a feeling you may have more luck. If the dominion isn't trusting cardasian signal, you may find more in theirs."

Weyoun said nothing, merely nodded and concentrated on the job ahead. he wanted the numbers and simulations perfect.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. a little shorter than normal, but at least its an update.

The vat had been filled.

Weyoun looked at it with mistrustful eyes and a stomach filled with ice. Very soon he would be submerged in it. In his hand was a hypo spray filled with a short term sedative. He would be out for ten standard minutes and when he woke his lungs would have become accustomed to the liquid in them. Next to him Damar stood, ready to lower him in and keep him submerged until the liquid did its job.

"Nervous?"Damar asked.

"A little."Weyoun answered,"Is the helmet ready?"

"Yes. the seals have been reinforced and the locator is now broad casting to us instead of the Dominion ships. We'll be at the drop point in less than an hour, so we need to get you suited soon."

"Yes. I take it no one else was available to help me into...that."Weyoun motioned to the vat with his head.

"Are you joking. As I said before, there is no chance that I am missing the only legal way to drown you."

The vorta laughed and shook his head."Of course." He stared down at the hypo spray, then at the vat and said."I want to speak with you after the mission. There are a few questions I would like to have answered."

Damar raised his brow ridges."Like what."

"Like why you chose to take me, and not a vorta with more information to share. Those who would be easier to hide. Less likely to get you hunted."

"We're being hunted anyway." Damar deflected,"But if you want answers, they will have to wait until after the mission."

"I know. And with that thought." Weyoun pressed the hypo spray to his arm and felt it start to take effect."I believe its time to drown ....." he was out cold before he could finish his sentence.

Damar was quick to lift him before he fell, and carefully lay him in the vat, moving quickly. They only had ten minutes to do this and he was hoping the sedative would keep him from struggling. The idea of having to force Weyoun under would have been appealing a month ago, maybe even a week after all the trouble his slow changing body had put them through but now, now things were trickier. The biological changes were already effecting a few of his younger men, the pheromones leaching from the vorta getting stronger as the transformation of his body progressed. He was actively dreading the completion of the changes, keeping his men's minds on track was going to be a nightmare. 

He pushed thoughts of biology aside(despite the fact his mind wanted to dwell the the slightly luminescent curls forming on Weyoun's face near his temples made him itch to find where they led) and pushed at his body until all but his shoulders were submerged.Then with a great sigh he pushed his head under to, pressing down on his shoulders and feeling the slightly warmed goop cover his hands. For a moment nothing happened except bubbles slowly leaving Weyoun's lips.

And then he tried to inhale, and his body bucked up slightly. Being sedated meant his had no consciences movement but he still twitched, his arms crawled for the surface and broke free, but Damar leaned up and put his upper body weight to use keeping Weyoun's head below the surface. His mind rebelled, telling him to let go, to drag him from the fluid but he kept pushing down. the hands grabbed for his arms, scrabbled weakly but did nothing to shove him off. It took nearly five long and agonizing minutes for the bubbles to completely stop, and another to for Damar to carefully submerge and then fit the helmet securely in place.

Damar stood and took several steps back, waiting for Weyoun to come too from the liquid and trying to convince himself he hadn't just murdered him. Damar had killed before, and regretted it, but never quite as much as he would if he had actually killed Weyoun.

* * * * * * * * * *

He was alone in the vastness of space, and it was terrifying. 

Weyoun had never felt so...alone. just him and the stars as he slowly glided towards his destination. The journey would take a while and left him with nothing but his thoughts. And they were confusing for him. Ever since leaving cardassia his body an mind were in flux. memories became blurred and things he once took pride in now felt hollow and made him wish that Damar had let him die. It seemed the only suitable punishment for the things he had done in his life. Or past hims had done. But they didn't matter. He needed to have his mind on the job at hand and thinking of the past. He had to keep his mind on the task at hand.

By the time he reached his destination a ship had flown by far enough way that there was no way it could have spotted him, and it didn't. But the minutes it took to fly out of sit were more than a little terrifying. He then ad to deal with the mission. A micros welder took care of the casing, and magnet kept the loose metal from floating away. He searched out the right circuit board, which took nearly an hour in its self before he located it.

The slow disconnection and masking of the disrupted signal took longer than he expected, but he saved time re routing it by locking several lower frequencies into time loops. his hands shook as he reprogrammed and finally reset the whole system. Within minutes he would know if it had gone wrong as Dominion ships would converge on his location quite quickly. After what seemed like an eternity he deemed his job done, and slowly made his way back to the run about. This was possibly the most dangerous part of the whole mission.

* * * * * * * * * *

It wasn't the most dangerous part of the mission. In fact it went so darn smoothly that everyone was set on edge. the tension didn't break until to hack up the goop in his lungs, which made him excuse himself so he could try not to die in peace. 

Which left Damar worrying with his men as they listened to the new news that was coming through, hoping beyond hope that the Dominion gibberish would tell them something useful.


End file.
